Incident at Alabaster Plain
" " is the second episode of the first season of Rawhide. It aired on 16 January 1959. Synopsis Trail boss Gil Favor and his cattle drive are passing by a monastery near Alabaster Plain. They stop and Favor along with ramrod Rowdy Yates approach the property to request water. They discover a sign stating GOD IS UNARMED above a number of hanging gun belts before they are confronted by a guard demanding they disarm. A priest approaches and calms everyone down, informing them of an ongoing wedding before allowing Favor and his men to retrieve much needed water. With Favor watching the cattle alongside drovers Joe Scarlet and Jim Quince, Yates goes to retrieve water from the well accompanied by Pete Nolan and Wishbone. However, the guard notices Wishbone still possesses a Derringer pistol concealed within his waistband and demands he remove it, causing an angry outburst on Wishbone's behalf when he refuses. More men from the wedding party intervene and Yates, Nolan and Wishbone are apprehended and tied to a wagon, bound and gagged. Meanwhile, Quince grows suspicious of the amount of time that has passed and suggests to Favor that they investigate. When Favor and his men see Yates and company detained against the wagon, they mock them for causing trouble at a monastery when the wedding ends and the guests begin to leave. Just then, the groom recognises Yates and runs over to untie him. He is revealed to be Buzz Travis, a veteran of the American Civil War and former member of Yates' unit. Pleased to see each other, Travis introduces Yates to his new wife, Varbena, and father-in-law Justin Cardin, while Yates introduces his employer Favor. After an amicable meeting, Nolan and Wishbone are released and Cardin invites Gil to bring his cattle drive to his property so the men may attend the wedding party, to which Favor agrees. Later, while Favor and his men are making their way to Cardin's ranch accompanied by Father Fabian, the wedding's officiator also invited to the dinner, they are confronted by Ward Mastic and his men on the road. Father Fabian reveals Mastic to be Cardin's step-son and a prolific murderer and outlaw, while Mastic reveals his intention to confront his step-father over inheritance he feels he is owed. Father Fabian warns Mastic against this action but he later interrupts the dinner to confront Cardin. In a private room, Cardin attempts to pay Mastic off, but is instead pistol-whipped and robbed. Mastic leaves the property, and Varbena discovers her father unconscious and calls for help. Favor and his men wait until nightfall, but Cardin's condition does not improve and Favor states they need to get the cattle moving. He orders Yates to remain with the Cardin family and catch up with the drive when Justin's condition improves, and they begin to move out. Rowdy catches up early the next day, revealing Cardin passed away during the night. Favor is apologetic, and allows Yates to join with Travis and his assembled posse in the hopes of tracking Mastic down. Expecting retribution, Mastic takes over the monastery with his men Kellum and Brace, and await confrontation with Cardin's men. Travis and Yates arrive to investigate the monastery, and Travis calls out Mastic from the main gates. From his hiding place, Mastic shoots Travis in the back as he walks away, prompting Yates to engage him in a gunfight. Meanwhile, Favor had grown worried for Yates and, leaving the drive in Nolan's charge, heads back to assist him, arriving in time to join the fight at the monastery. Mastic and Brace retreat to the cathedral, with Yates in hot pursuit. Brace conceals himself and prepares to ambush Yates, but is shot and killed by Favor, who also engages Mastic. Yates pursues Mastic up the belfry, leaving him trapped. Favor pulls the bell rope, knocking Mastic out of the tower to his death. Cast * Eric Fleming as Gil Favor, trail boss. * Clint Eastwood as Rowdy Yates, ramrod. * Sheb Wooley as Pete Nolan, scout. * Paul Brinegar as Wishbone, wagon cook. * James Murdock as Mushy, cook's assistant. * Steve Raines as Jim Quince, drover. * Rocky Shahan as Joe Scarlet, drover. * Milan Smith (not credited) as Kyle, drover. * Earl Parker (not credited) as an unnamed drover. * Mark Richman as Ward Mastic, murderer. * Joe De Santis as Justin Cardin, father-in-law. * Suzanne Lloyd as Varbena Cardin, bride-to-be. * Troy Donahue as Buzz Travis, veteran and groom-to-be. * Martin Balsam as Father Fabian, priest. * Peter Mamakos as Kellum * Gregg Barton (not credited) as Brace * Myron Healey (not credited) as Tom, a guard working for Cardin. Category:Season 1 episodes